Mulan (personagem)
Arquivo:MulanDP.png |- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Arquivo:Mulan.jpg |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|16 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Feminino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "| Castanho Escuro |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Preto |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|China (país) |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Amarela |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Fa Zhou (pai), Fa Li (mãe), Vovó Fa (avó), Li Shang (marido), General Li (sogro, falecido) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Amigo Animal | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Khan (cavalo), Irmãozinho (cachorro), Mushu (dragão), Gri-Li (grilo) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Ser aceita do jeito que ela é, artes marciais, proteger os que ela ama, missões, ar livre, passeios a cavalo, espada-de combate, arcos e flechas, agradar sua família |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Deixar de honrar a sua família, que duvidem dela, ser prejudicada, o sexismo, tarefas |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Ming-Na (voz), Lea Salonga (cantando) |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Kacau Gomes |} Fa Mulan é a protagonista do filme "Mulan", de 1998 e de sua sequência lançada em home vídeo. Ela é inspirada na lendária Hua Mulan do poema chinês The Ballad of Mulan. Ela foi dublada por Ming-Na em todos os três títulos, com as músicas sendo gravadas por Lea Salonga. Mulan é a décima das princesas da Disney e é um dos dois personagens na linha que não tinham ligações reais com a realeza, nem na família ou no casamento, junto com Bela (que nunca se casa com a Fera, no entanto, resume-se que ela tenha feito isso). Aparência e Personalidade Personalidade Mulan é uma personagem típica dos papéis femininos dos filmes da Disney, ela é corajosa, mais auto-suficiente, e não se concentra em casamento. Ela não se encaixa com as expectativas de uma jovem chinesa da época, apesar de sua beleza, ela é desajeitada, sem rodeios, silenciosa e recatada. Sua coragem, inteligência e determinação também ajudam ela através de suas aventuras. Ela é a primeira e única das princesas da Disney de descendência asiática. Projeto Mulan é uma esbelta e linda menina chinesa. No filme original, Mulan tem apenas 16 anos, com a ação do segundo filme acontecendo um mês depois do que aconteceu no primeiro. Inicialmente, Mulan tinha cabelo comprido. No entanto, ela corta ele curto, a fim de se passar por um homem no exército. Seu cabelo é um pouco maior na sequência, embora não seja como no início do primeiro filme, mesmo assim, ela vem aparecendo com o cabelo comprido nos produtos da franquia "Disney Princesas". Ela normalmente usa vários vestidos de estilo chinês, mas tem sido visto usando armaduras, bem como roupas de kung-fu. Aparições ''Mulan thumb|left|268pxMulan é a única filha de Fa Zhou, um ex-herói de guerra, e de Fa Li. Mulan é enviada para a cidade, paonde deve encontrar um marido, que termina em um fracasso humilhante. Logo após, o conselheiro do imperador chinês, Chi-Fu, chega em sua aldeia para anunciar que os hunos mortais, liderados por Shan Yu, invadiram a China, e que um homem de cada família deve servir na guerra. Apesar de seus protestos, seu pai, diz que vai, apesar de sua velhice e feridas de guerra antigas. Mulan decide ir em seu lugar posando como um homem, cortando seus longos cabelos com uma espada, roubando a armadura de seu pai e cavalgando em seu cavalo, Khan, então ela vai impedir que ele arrisque sua vida. thumb|268pxNo seu caminho para o acampamento do exército, Mulan encontra Mushu, um pequeno dragão, que alega ser um guardião enviado por seus antepassados. Ele concorda em ajudá-la a se passar como um soldado. Embora Mulan falhe no treinamento do exército em primeiro lugar, ela usa sua inteligência e se torna o primeiro soldado a resolver um enigma definido por Li Shang, o comandante. Depois, ela progride rapidamente para se tornar um dos melhores soldados da unidade. Ela também faz amizade com Yao, Ling e Chien Po, três companheiros, embora ela é forçada a esconder seu sexo. Através de um plano de Mushu, os soldados são chamados para a combater na guerra. thumb|268px|Mulan sendo descobertaDepois de descobrir que o exército chinês, liderado pelo pai de Shang, o General Li, foi completamente destruído pelos hunos, Shang leva Mulan e os outros soldados para detê-los. Apesar de estarem em menor número, Mulan é capaz de derrotar os hunos, esmagando-os em uma avalanche por meio de um foguete. No entanto, ela sustenta uma lesão de Shan-Yu, o que faz com que sua sexualidade seja descoberta. Ela é poupada da morte, que era o castigo para uma mulher que entra para o exército, como forma de Shang de pagar a dívida de Mulan por resgatá-lo durante a batalha anterior. thumb|left|268px|Mulan lutando contra Shan-YuMulan é deixada para trás pelo exército e se prepara para voltar para casa. No entanto, ela descobre que Shan-Yu e seus cinco generais sobreviveram e estão indo em direção a Cidade Imperial. Mulan tenta avisar Shang, mas ela não é ouvida, porque ela é uma mulher. Quando Shan Yu captura o Imperador, no entanto, Shang, Yao, Ling e Chien Po se juntam a ela em uma tentativa de resgate. Mulan disfarça, Yao, Ling e Chien Po como concubinas e tiram os guardas, permitindo Shang para chegar em Shan Yu. Yao, Ling e Chien Po fogem om o Imperador, mas Mulan fica para trás depois que Shang é nocauteado por Shan Yu. Ela revela-se como o soldado que tirou os hunos, o que irrita Shan Yu. Durante a execução de Shan Yu, ela surge com um plano para matá-lo por meio de fogos de artifício. Enquanto Mushu vai pegar os fogos de artifício, Mulan encara Shan Yu no telhado do palácio do Imperador. Ela desarma-lo com um leque de papel e usa sua espada para derruba-lo no telhado, permitindo Mushu para disparar fogos de artifício em Shan Yu, provavelmente thumb|268px|Mulan chegando em casa, depois de receber a honra do Imperador da Chinamatando-o. Mulan é oprimida por Chi Fu pela última vez quando ele arrogantemente diz que, como mulher, ela é indigno de ser chamado de herói. Mulan é então confrontada com o Imperador pelos seus vários crimes, tendo ouvido sobre eles a partir Chi Fu. Ao mesmo tempo, ele reconhece que ela salvou toda a China, se curvando para Mulan. Seu gesto faz com que todos se curvam diante dela. O imperador oferece a Mulan a posição de conselheiro, porém, Chin Pu diz que todos os cargos de conselheiro estão lotados. O Imperador, então oferece o cargo de Shin Pu para ela, mais ela recusa, ganhando então o colar imperial e a espada de Shan Yu. Mulan retorna para casa, e é capaz de se reconciliar com seu pai. O final do filme mostra Mulan convidando Shang para jantar, que havia seguido Mulan, sob o pretexto de devolver o capacete, para jantar. Mulan 2 thumb|268px|Mulan no segundo filmeO início da seqüência mostra Shang, agora um general, propondo a Mulan, a começar a se preparar para um casamento. No entanto, o Imperador pede para que eles escoltem suas três filhas para o reino vizinho de Gong Qui, numa tentativa de formar uma aliança. Caso a aliança falhe, os mongóis iram invadir a China. Mulan e Shang junto com Yao, Ling e Chien Po vão juntos. A relação de Shang e Mulan torna-se um pouco tensa durante a viagem, como o casal tem opiniões diferentes sobre vários assuntos, especialmente sobre o tema dos casamentos arranjados das princesas. Enquanto isso, Mushu é informado de que se Mulan se casar com Shang, ele deixaria de ser um guardião, sendo devolvido ao seu antigo emprego. Mushu tira proveito das diferenças de Mulan e Shang e tenta quebrar a relação dos dois. No entanto, Mulan logo descobre os planos de Mushu e tenta se reconciliar com Shang. Antes que ela possa conversar com Shang, bandidos atacam o grupo. Shang e Mulan são capazes de salvar as princesas, mas são deixados pendurados em uma ponte quebrada. Shang escolhe a se sacrificar, como a ponte pode suportar apenas um. Mulan e as princesas continuam indo para Gong Qui. Vendo que as princesas têm se apaixonado polr Yao, Ling e Chien Po, e acreditando que Shang está morto, Mulan se prepara para oferecer-se como uma noiva em seus lugares. No entanto, Shang é revelado que sobreviveu a sua queda, e viaja para impedi-la. Mushu é capaz de corrigir as coisas, aparece como o Dragão de Ouro da Unidade, e obriga o Rei a impedir o casamento. As princesas são liberados de seus votos e Shang e Mulan são casados. No final do filme, é revelado que Mulan disse para Shang sobre Mushu, e que Shang se uniu a família de Mulan, permitindo que Mushu continue sendo um guardião. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales thumb|268px|Mulan treinando com Donald em O Point do MickeyMulan foi planejada para estrelar na segunda parte da série de DVDs, "''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales" com Cinderela. No entanto, o filme foi cancelado. ''O Point do Mickey Mulan faz participações especiais na série de televisão "''O Point do Mickey" e no especial "O Natal Mágico do Mickey". Em "Ask Von Drake" Mulan foi visto com Mushu e Gri-Li durante a canção Ludwig Von Drake . Em "Salute to Sports", Mulan apareceu brevemente no palco com Donald para dar uma demonstração de artes marciais. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' leftSora, Donald e Pateta conhecem Mulan como "Ping" fora do acampamento do exército com Mushu. Sora e Donald ficam chocados quando Pateta lhes revela que ela é realmente uma menina, mas a prometen manter sua identidade em segredo. O grupo se junta ao exército, onde Mulan quase revela sua verdadeira indentidade. Capitão Shang tem pouca fé em "Ping", apesar dos comentários constantes de Sora, Donald e Pateta. Mulan lentamente impressiona Shang, derrotando Shan-Yu e sua forças, sozinho, causando uma avalanche, e até mesmo salva a vida de Shang. Mas Mushu acidentalmente acaba revelando a identidade de Mulan. Shang, indignado de seu engano, abandona Mulan. Mulan e os outros vêem Shan-Yu e seus ajudantes sobreviverem e sairem da montanha, fazendo o seu caminho para a Cidade Imperial. Mulan não convence Shang a acreditar nela, mas ela logo recebe sua confiança novamente quando o Imperador é seqüestrado. Mulan, Sora e os outros vão a batalha e matam Shan-Yu, Mulan é agradecida pessoalmente pelo imperador que se curva respeitosamente. Espada de Shan-Yu, de repente, brilha e dá Sora acesso a outro mundo. Mulan se reencontra com Sora durante sua segunda visita ao seu mundo. Mulan está caçando um homem encapuzado que ela acredita ser um espião inimigo, mas Sora sabe que é um membro da Organização XIII. Após o homem encapuzado ir para as montanhas, eles vêem um dragão indo para a Cidade Imperial. Eles vão lá onde eles encontram o homem encapuzado (na verdade existem duas, sendo uma Riku), que revela ser Xigbar. Mulan e os outros lutam contra o dragão Storm Rider e derrotam ele. Mulan dá o seu apoio a Sora quando ele deixa de continuar sua jornada para encontrar Riku e Kairi. Afim de ajudar Sora, o Imperador torna ela capitã imperial, ao lado de Shang. Mulan em outras mídias ''A Tough Side of a Lady thumb|198px|Mariane Chan como Mulan em A Tough Side of a LadyA emissora ''TVB de Hong Kong, criou a telenovela de comédia A Tough Side of a Lady (Um Lado Difícil de uma Senhora traduzido literalmente), contando a história de Mulan. A série girava em torno do caráter de Mulan, bem como a sua família e as pessoas próximas a ela. O pai de Mulan, Fa Wu (interpretado por Lei Kar Ying) é um veterano que, após muitos anos servindo no Exército, finalmente retornou. O pai de Mulan tinha prometido ela para o filho de um amigo (Chui Gong Sam), que também passa a ser um homem que Mulan secretamente vem admirando. No entanto, devido a Chui Gong Sam não gostou da idéia de casamentos arranjados e também com seu carinho recente para Long Siu Siu (interpretada por Gigi Fu), ele se recusa ao casamento e acaba a se alistar para o exército, a fim de fugir do casamento. Sabendo dos acontecimentos, Mulan também se alista no exército como um homem, afim de olhar seu pretendente mais de perto. Se percebe que a personalidade da personagem foi bem diferente do filme da Disney, além da própria história em si. Mariane Chan foi a interprete de Mulan nesta telenovela. ''Hua Mu Lan thumb|left|247px|Anita Yuen como Mulan em Hua Mu LanA emissora CTV de Taiwan criou a telenovela Hua Mu Lan, inspirada na personagem. Mulan substitui seu pai no exército. Sua mãe odeia ela e só ama o seu filho Hu Hua, uma criança mimada. Mulan só é conhecida por ser uma menina por seus admiradores secretos, Soo Jilly (Suen Hing) e Yu Chengen (Vincent Jiao). Li Liang (Zhao Wen Zhuo) é o homem mais importante na vida dela, depois de Yu Hua. Yu Hua deixa ela virar suas atenções para Li. Quando Li descobre a verdade, eles se apaixonam e se casam. A mãe de Mulan odeia ela por que acha que sua filha parece um homem, querendo que ela haja como uma mulher perfeita. O imperador convence todos os generais - incluindo Mulan e Li para liderar um exército. Com a ajuda de Soo, Mulan finalmente consegue sua tarefa. No entanto, os soldados são preguiçosos. Xu disfarça-se como um homem para se juntar ao exército, mas é descoberto. Mulan vence a guerra. Ela chorou porque seus soldados foram todos eliminados, exceto Liu Xiangzi (Qu), uma cartomante. No final, Mulan expõe os planos de Xiaoqian com a ajuda de Liu Xiangzi e Yiren Xu. Xiaoqian trata-lhe um golpe e ela morre, e Li mata Xiaoqian. A devoção de Li, eventualmente traz ela de volta à vida, e eles levam uma vida feliz, tendo dois filhos: uma menina e um menino. Ela foi interpretada por Anita Yuen nesta telenovela. Mulan (2009) thumb|290px|Zhao Wei como Mulan no filme de 2009A ''Starlight International produziu o filme Mulan de 2009, o primeiro filme em live-action inspirado na personagem, com a atriz Zhao Wei no papel principal. Em 450 antes de Cristo, a dinastia chinesa está sob constante ameaça das tribos cruéis e de sedento poder de Rouran. Com tal ameaça a segurança, o exército chinês realiza um projeto à escala nacional. Um soldado aposentado chamado Hua Hu insistiu em se alistar novamente para servir seu país. Mulan, sua filha mais nova, era muito inteligente e extraordinariamente hábil em artes marciais e kung fu. Mas, como uma menina, ela não pode ser inscrita. Incapaz de suportar o pensamento de seu pai sofrendo devido à sua doença grave, Mulan recebe seu pai bêbado, rouba sua armadura e arma, se disfarça de menino e entra no exército para tomar lugar de seu pai. Através do duro treinamento militar, Mulan prova ser corajosa, de raciocínio rápido, e imparável, e sempre ajuda os outros a afastar o exército inimigo. Ela ganha a atenção de Wentai (Chen Kun), subcomandante do batalhão. Eles logo desenvolvem um carinho mútuo e gosto um pelo um outro. No entanto, Mulan está em perigo constante de revelar seu sexo. Quando Wentai está tomando um banho em uma primavera quente, ele é executado em Mulan por acidente. Mulan escapa sem expor sua identidade. No entanto, torna-se Wentai determinado a descobrir o esconderijo da mulher entre as tropas. Para piorar as coisas, o valentão do exército perde um pingente de jade e uma faixa de busca é ordenada. Medo de revelar-se como uma mulher e manchar a reputação de seu pai, Mulan admite que cometeu o roubo e é condenada à morte. Na prisão, ela diz a Wentai a verdade e ele promete mantê-la em segredo até o fim. Quando os Rourans lançam um ataque surpresa, Wentai libera Mulan da prisão para deixá-la fugir. Mas Mulan permanece e volta a lutar na batalha em curso e, eventualmente, decapita o general Rouran. Devido a isso, a sua vida é poupada e ela também é promovida para ser uma mulher sub-comandante. Juntos, Mulan e Wentai lutam através de várias batalhas e sua amizade mútua profunda gradualmente se torna um romance forte e estreito. Por outro lado, os Rourans continuam a se tornar ainda mais forte e mais perigosos após a morte de seu príncipe, Mudan, fazendo seu pai para tomar o trono. Diante de uma escala sem precedentes de ataque, Mulan é em número bem menor. Seu amor, amizade, coragem, e brevidade são subitamente posta à prova final. Mulan muda seu uniforme militar para o de uma mulher Rouran para salvar Wentai. Conversando com a princesa Rouran, ela revela seu sexo como feminino e diz a ela que ela iria ajudá-la a realizar seu sonho de parar a guerra e pela paz. Mulan salva Wentai e retorna para a capital Wei, onde ela finalmente revela-se como uma mulher. Como Mulan pede para apenas voltar a sua aldeia para cuidar de seu pai doente, o imperador anuncia o noivado da Princesa Rouran e Wentai para trazer a paz para os dois impérios. De volta à cidade natal de Mulan, Wentai a visita para pedir a ela para fuga com ele. Mas, infelizmente, Mulan escolhe o país da China ao longo de seu namorado e amante. Ele respeita a decisão dela, e os dois compartilham um abraço apaixonado antes de Wentai afasta. ''Once Upon a Time thumb|left|244px|Mulan em Once Upon a TimeMulan aparece na segunda temporada da série da ABC, ''Once Upon a Time. Ela é interpretada pela atriz Jamie Chung e tem um papel recorrente na série. Em algum momento, Mulan juntou-se ao príncipe Phillip (interpretado por Julian Morris) em sua jornada para encontrar a Princesa Aurora (interpretada por Sarah Bolger). Eles estavam na viagem, quando a Rainha Má lançou a Maldição das Trevas, no entanto a área que eles estavam foi poupada pela maldição simplesmente congelando eles no tempo por 28 anos. Quando Emma Swan quebrou a maldição das Trevas em Storybrooke, eles continuaram sua jornada. Mulan está presente quando Phillip desperta Aurora com beijo do amor verdadeiro. No entanto, a reunião é interrompida quando um Wraith aparece no palácio. Phillip combate a criatura. Mulan explica que o Wraith suga as almas de suas vítimas. Ao perceber que Phillip vai se sacrificar, deixando Mulan e Aurora para trás. Mulan descobre o que ele está fazendo e vai para detê-lo, mas é seguida por Aurora. As duas mulheres se enfrentam, com Aurora afirmando que Mulan tem sentimentos por ele também. Mulan simplesmente nega isso, afirmando ainda que ela e Phillip lutaram lado a lado juntos muitas vezes, ela não tem sentimentos românticos por ele. As duas descobrem que Phillip teve sua alma sugada pelo Wraith na frente de Mulan e Aurora. As mulheres carregam de volta o corpo de Phillp aparentemente morto ao palácio onde Aurora dormia. Lá Mulan explica para Aurora o que aconteceu enquanto ela dormia. Eles ouvem um barulho e encontram Emma Swan e sua mãe biológica Branca de Neve sob uma pilha de escombros. Aurora acredita que elas foram responsáveis pela morte de Phillip, e captura elas, com a ajuda de Mulan. Elas são levadas e aprisionadas em um local seguro. Depois de algum tempo, elas começam a confiar nelas e se unem as duas para tentar ir a Storybrock. Aurora perde o coração, que foi capturado por Cora, mais ela depois ganha ele de novo, graças a Mulan, que conseguiu pega-lo. Depois que Branca e Emma retornam, elas continuam em sua missão para tentar ajudar Phillip. Roupas mulanpijama.gif|Pijama de Mulan mulanmaid.gif|Vestido de camponesa mulanbluedress.png mulandress.gif|Vestido para a casamenteira mulanarmor.gif|Roupa de guerreiro mulandress1.gif|Roupa de treinamento mulandressfinal.png Parques da Disney thumb|316px|Mulan é um dos parques da DisneyMulan aparece regularmente para encontrar e cumprimentar as pessoas, nos desfiles e shows dos parques da Disney, especialmente no Walt Disney World, na Flórida. Mulan e Mushu (como uma pipa) fazem aparições no Disneyland de Hong Kong e no Disneyland Resort, durante o evento "It's a Small World". Ela é geralmente vestida com seu traje nupcial para todos os números musicais. Mulan tem o seu cartão de feitiço conhecido como "Canhão Dragão Fa Mulan" na atração Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Fantasmic! No Fantasmic!, Mulan faz uma aparição notável na cena das bolhas, precisamente no inicio da cena. Disney Cruise Line No Disney Cruise Line, Mulan e Shang aparecem no The Golden Mickeys. Mulan é também conhecida por sair para encontrar e cumprimenta nos corredores dos navios também. Ela também canta duas músicas no Wishes, precisamente "Vai Honras a Todas Nós" e "Imagem". No Disney's Wide World of Sports em Walt Disney World, Mulan, Mushu e Shan Yu participam do Martial Arts Festival. : Mulan também é destaque no show no gelo, Princess Classics, e também no Princess Wishes, como uma princesa, apesar de sua falta de laços reais. Produtos : Visite a galeria de produtos sobre: Mulan. Trivia/Curiosidades *thumb|Mulan em uma das linhas de bonecas das Disney PrincesasMulan é a única princesa que tem descendencia oriental. *O filme de Mulan não esta em um cenario europeu, assim como Pocahontas e Jasmine. *Ela também é a única princesa com habilidades em artes marciais, com exceção de Jasmine. *Mulan é a única princesa que não vem a ser uma princesa real. Ela não nasceu princesa e nem se casou com um príncipe. *É a terceira princesa que não nasceu com descendencia real, Cinderela sendo a primeira, Bela a segunda e Tiana a quarta. *Também é a terceira princesa que não se casou com um príncipe, sendo a primeira Jasmine, a segunda Pocahontas e a quarta Rapunzel. *Mulan é a primeira Disney Princesa que cortou o cabelo, sendo Rapunzel a segunda, embora no caso de Rapunzel, não foi ela quem cortou o cabelo, mais Mulan sim. *A personalidade de Mulan é mais conhecida como valente e doce. *Mulan é a segunda princesa quem tem sua mãe no filme, sendo Aurora a primeira, Tiana a terceira e Rapunzel a quarta. *Ela é a única Disney Princesa que se disfarçou como um menino e a segunda que se disfarçou de outra coisa, sendo a primeira Jasmine. *O simbolo de Mulan na franquia Disney Princesas é um leque. *É a segunda princesa que usou calças em seu filme, sendo a primeira Jasmine, embora no caso de Jasmine, ela use calças em todo o filme, enquanto Mulan usa vestidos também. *Vem a ser a única princesa da Disney vista usando um short e um top. *Mulan é a segunda princesa que tem os país presentes no filme, a primeira é Aurora e a terceira é Rapunzel. *Ela é a única que teve seus pais presentes em toda sua vida (Aurora foi criada pelas fadas e Rapunzel pela Mamãe Gothel). *Junto com Jasmine e Pocahontas ela vem a ser a terceira princesa que teve duas atrizes dublando ela no filme. *Mulan é a primeira Disney Princesa que matou o vilão do filme, Tiana é a segunda. *Mulan significa "flor de magnólia" em chinês. Pode significar também "madeira de orquídeas". *Enquanto seu nome é "Fa Mulan" no filme da Disney, na lenda chinesa seu nome real é "Hua Mulan", embora ambos sejão pronunciadas de forma semelhante. Isso provavelmente foi feito para evitar problemas de direitos autorais com historiadores chineses, assim a Disney poderia adaptar a figura lendária tranquilamente. *Mulan é a única princesa da Disney que tem um sobrenome de família. *Se fosse ocidental, o nome de Mulan seria Mulan Fa, mas na tradição chinesa o sobrenome vem antes do nome. *Ela é a também é a única Disney Princesa visivelmente ferida. *Mulan é a terceira princesa que tem um companheiro cavalo, sendo Cinderela a primeira e Bela a segunda. *Embora ela corte seu cabelo no filme, ela raramente ou nunca aparece de cabelo curto na franquia Disney Princesas. *Mulan é a segunda Disney Princesa que saltou de um lugar alto, sendo a primeira Pocahontas e a terceira Rapunzel. *Ela é a segunda Disney Princesa a entrar em contato com a neve, Bela é a primeira. *Das 12 princesas oficiais, Mulan é a única vista escrevendo sua linguagem de sua nacionalidade. Ariel é vista assinando seu nome e Tiana escreveu OK durante a música "Quase Lá!". Embora Bela escreva um livro em francês, isso não pode ser contado pois não foi no filme original. Aurora também escreveu seu nome, mais foi na série Disney Princess Enchanted Tales. *Ela é a segunda princesa que se casa em sua continuação, sendo a primeira Jasmine e a terceira Rapunzel. *Ela é a única princesa da Disney que não canta uma canção sobre o amor. *Mulan compartilha semelhanças com Tiana, sendo que seus pais também foram para a guerra e as suas mães estão presentes nos filmes. *Em algumas cenas deletadas, Mulan era mostrada querendo demonstar seu jeito aventureiro de ser. *Em muitas histórias em quadrinhos, Mulan gosta de ficar em casa e andar descalça. *Mulan é a canhota. Ela é sempre vista usando a espada na mão direita. *Originalmente, Mulan seria dublada por Tia Carrero. Mais tarde, a produção mudou, e ela seria dublada por Lea Salonga (tanto nos diálogos quanto nas canções), mais a voz de Lea não serviu muito bem para Ping. No final, Ming-Na ficou com o papel. *Vem a ser a última princesa (penúltima se você incluir Kida) a ser criada desde a estreia de Tiana em 2009. *Mulan foi destaque na edição 100 da revista Disney Adventures. *Na lenda original, Mulan tem um irmão mais novo e uma irmã mais velha. *Mulan é a única princesa da Disney vista comendo alimentos relacionados a animais. *No poema original, ela deixa o exército com 18 anos e só retorna 12 anos depois. *Mulan é a segunda princesa menos popular, depois de Pocahontas. *Quando Mulan se disfarça de homem, seus cílios e pálpebras duplas desaparecem e as sobrancelhas crescem, se tornando mais grossas, mas quando ela se veste como uma mulher novamente, os cílios voltam a crescer, sua pálpebra dupla vem novamente, mas as sobrancelhas permanecem grossas. *No jogo Kingdom Hearts, Mulan nunca aparece com vestido. *Na linha Disney Princesas, Mulan é mostrada sendo mais bronzeada que as outras, sem contar com Jasmine, Pocahontas e Tiana. No entanto, atualmente, ela esta sendo mostrada com uma cor de pele mais pálida. *Mulan toca muito no seu cabelo por que a sua dubladora Ming-Na fazia muito isso. Galeria : Veja a galeria de fotos de: Mulan. Categoria:Princesas da Disney Categoria:Personagens da Disney